<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling For You. Literally. by tolip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798462">Falling For You. Literally.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolip/pseuds/tolip'>tolip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crankiplier song fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolip/pseuds/tolip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan has liked Mark for a while and he never had the courage to tell him. At least, not with words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crankiplier song fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling For You. Literally.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I guess it all started one day I was hanging out with Mark and Tyler at an amusement park when I, like and idiot, wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and knocked over one of those things where they make sure you are tall enough to ride the rides. My limbs tangled together with the board making a loud clatter on the ground.<br/>
“Ethan are you okay?” Mark asks, helping me untangle myself and get back on my feet.<br/>
“Ya I'm fine.” I chuckle as I straighten my clothes. I looked up at him and I saw something different about him. I knew he was conventionally attractive but now he was actually handsome in the way that I find my dates handsome. Were his eyes always so beautiful, or his hair so soft looking?<br/>
I shook my head. No, there was no way I could like Mark. Right?<br/>
Mark nods and continues walking, Tyler taps my shoulder and says quietly, “Wow I knew you were falling for him but I didn’t know it was that bad.”<br/>
“Shut up you jerk I am not.” I said slapping him playfully.</p><p>Ever since that day I’ve been head over heels for Mark. I've been trying to drop subtle hints that I like him but he never seems to be able to pick them up. I compliment his hair cut and all he does is say thankyou and carries on with whatever he was doing. I guess it's better off that he doesn't know though. If he did he might end our friendship and that would make me feel even worse than me pining over him without him reciprocating my feelings.</p><p>So I have just resorted to pretending I don’t have feelings for him, I tried to date other people, girls, guys, and I was never able to get passed the second date. No one was able to hold up to Mark. He was just so perfect, we had all the same interests, we both enjoy the same things and he is so attractive.</p><p>I just wished he’d get a clue, or come through and ask me out because I want to be with him. So I decided to write him a letter about how I feel. So hey Mark, I know this is weird but do you maybe wanna go out with me sometime.</p><p>-Ethan</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is based on the song Falling For U by Peachy! its a really good song so I recommend you go and listen to it! Sorry this fic is so short but the song isn’t very long and doesn’t give me a lot to go on but never the less I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Have a good day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>